Tecna/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Tecna and timmy.jpg Season 5 Image 4 (30).jpg Tecna-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880048-858-462.jpg Winx-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880076-852-412.jpg Winx.jpg Screenshot SEASON 5.png IMG 3248.jpg IMG 2287.JPG Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 2.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 3.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Tecna S6 Trailer.png Tecna Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Tecna Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png S7 Trailer (1).png S7 Trailer (2).png S7 Trailer (15).png S7 Trailer (16).png S7 Trailer (17).png S7 Trailer (18).png S7 Trailer (19).png S7 Trailer (20).png S7 Trailer (54).png S7 Trailer (55).png S7 Trailer (109).png S7 Trailer (122).png S7 Trailer (123).png S7 Trailer (124).png S7 Trailer (164).png S7 Trailer (165).png S7 Trailer (166).png S7 Trailer (167).png S7 Trailer (168).png S7 Trailer (169).png Season 8 S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -2.jpg S8 Trailer - Deleted Scene.png |-|Season 1= Opening & Ending The-winx-club 156866 top.jpg Screenshots Episode 2 Griselda, Tecna - Ep102.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Griselda, Tecna, Selene, Bloom - Ep102.jpg Tecna, Giselda, Palladium, DuFour, Faragonda - Episode 102 (1).jpg Tecnacivilian1.jpg 0032.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg FloraTecnaMusa - WCEp101.png MagixCar2.png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(2).png Images (11).jpg FloraTecnaMusaStellaKnut - WCEp101.png RCDCPe7zP8.jpg Static Sphere 101.png Fire Wall.jpg Fire wall 101 2.png FloraTecnaEp102.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Episode 3 Screenshot 2017-07-05-20-00-49-1.png TecnaDF.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg FormalWinx.jpg IMG 3472.PNG Episode 4 Palladium explaining their exercise.png Amaryl.jpg The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(1).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(2).png The Winx distract the troll.png Episode 5 The Winx on kitchen duty.png Stella presenting her invitation to a date.png Bloom relaxing.jpg Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png Knut - Giving Directions.jpg Shield 105.png Shield 105 2.png WCEp105Mistake(1).png WCEp105Mistake(4).png Episode 6 Tecna's Power 106.png Season 1.JPG 1x06-Powers.jpg Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg WCEp106Mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake 2.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Episode 7 0W1GL 7Ih3Q.jpg BCtO4gFOBI4.jpg GrNTSZaUZvc.jpg McRR6cJIgpc.jpg NZNTtop6GuI.jpg T9pT29sqDCE.jpg Z3ZtKueed9A.jpg 1t olN2pfhQ.jpg 1V5MrQ-e1p8.jpg 5XoGOireF0A.jpg 9MNjGieVPpo.jpg Cleaning to the rythme.png Winx Club Episode 107 - Timmy and Tecna.jpg 60ORE7YT sY.jpg 885891 621249557970555 6720420137570602538 o.jpg 1026198 646783872083790 8174626897877519715 o.jpg 10301965 646782802083897 763115996118063441 n.jpg Akcymr2JqLE.jpg CRnWEcCTFvs.jpg Techna dance casual.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png FloraRivenMusaTecna - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(3).png Powers are returned.png Episode 8 -fSjm0pOyio.jpg Du2TMQCFBtQ.jpg Episode 9 D5wrCgxnGG4.jpg ImagesCA9698AO.jpg Episode 109 2.png Episode 10 Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png IMG 2938.JPG IMG 2935.JPG PaStMuTe - WCEp110.png PaKaStMuTe - WCEp110.png IMG 2936.JPG 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg Episode 11 Winx Club - Episode 111 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (8).jpg|The "monster", the one they were presumably looking for, reveals itself to Tecna and her friends. Winx Club - Episode 111 (9).jpg Lock Luminous.png Lock Luminous 2.png 111 2.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (12).jpg Oxygen bubble.png Oxygen bubble 2.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (15).jpg Episode 12 IMG 2941.JPG Winx Club - Episode 112 (10).jpg Episode 13 GhwZnKw-bso.jpg HL0ahB6HQkA.jpg JzL sNYapX8.jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg Episode 14 Winx Club - Episode 114 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h17m38s189.jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Faragonda.png RaPBqAweTxM.jpg S3-JHCaB-pc.jpg SaQ7EOA-7Zg.jpg Ultrasonic Wave - Ep114 (1).jpg ZYlQdt4c sY.jpg Tumblr inline n03avyoj2b1s0lodu.jpg Tumblr inline n7rwx1OpcW1s0lodu.jpg E79QSvV-wFY.jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (12).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png VL6KoylDS1s.jpg Episode 15 Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg|The placement of the cheat sheet is agreed upon. Episode 16 Winx Club - Episode 116.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg TecnaPJS1.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake.jpg Episode 17 Vlcsnap-2014-05-06-13h29m12s184.png Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg Episode 18 Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Images (10).jpg 111.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg|Being reprimanded for not stopping Bloom from leaving. Episode 19 Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg 14504 595640130531498 1577521210 n.png Hontu flag.png Episode 20 Winx Club - Episode 120 (4).jpg Tecnasparkssuit.jpg Episode 21 Winx Club - Episode 121 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Episode 22 Winx Club - Episode 122 (6).jpg Episode 23 Winx Club - Episode 123 (2).jpg|Finding a new sense of purpose in fighting against the Trix. Winx Club - Episode 123 (3).jpg Episode 24 1538685 614459771973073 7699414774813787926 n.png 10313629 835273949839286 7384443155894131341 n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Tecna Shoot.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake.jpg Episode 25 Winx Club - Episode 125 (3).jpg Z49SvCIYcC4.jpg 9934.png Episode 26 Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 2.jpg Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg QQ4URxt6V3Y.jpg VZoV-M1vCfI.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg Mistake s1 e26 a.png Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg MuTeMiLu - WCEp126.png Dsssss.jpg X-Oj2DE5bqw.jpg 1382331 700479989979642 1122786072 n.jpg 1483115 722429231123759 732028207 n.jpg |-|Season 2= Winx Club - Episode 201 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg Winx Club Tecna.png Uhmm.jpg IMG 3103.jpg IMG 3105.jpg M.jpg ImagesCAC26PJ3.jpg WCEp207(2).png WCEp207(5).png BFTHeavyCloaksEp207.png WCEp207 Mistake 3.png Winx Club Ep208 (1).jpg WinxRivBranHelPix208(1).png WinxBranHelPixEp208.png Winx Club Ep208 (2).jpg Tecnadreamcity.jpg Ghgh.jpg Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club Ep208 (6).jpg Kimmy1.png IMG 3106.jpg Palladium - Plasma Sphere (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (9).jpg Plasma sphere 1.png Plasma sphere.png Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Grisleda absorve el ataque de Layla.PNG Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg 2x10-ClassSide.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx, Amaryl, Karina, Ahisa - WCEp210.png Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg Digital Strike.PNG 2x10-TecAma.jpg WCEp210Mistake(1).png TornadoThunderWCEp210(2).png Winx Club - Episode 210 (9).jpg|Tecna watches as Timmy allows the Trix to leave. Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (2).jpg Fire wall 211.png Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg 311-tecna and stella-mistake.png WCEp212 Mistake 6.png IMG 3760.jpg WCEp212(9).png WCEp212 Mistake 15.png Central Contractor.PNG WCEp212(10).png 2x12-winx form.jpg TecnaWCEp213(1).png WCEp215Mistake(2).png Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg FloraTecnaCloackWCEp216.png Lady HalloWinx Monster mission Official Trailer 2011! HQ!! - YouTube-152.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Aisha, Tecna, Jolly, Digit - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (16).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (17).jpg WCEp217Mistake (1).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (4).png WCEp217(6).png|Tecna locates the Codex. Glacier rush 2.png ShillyHecate - WCEp217.png WinxWitches - WCEp217(1).jpg WinxWitches - WCEp217(2).jpg S2E18.3.jpg WCEp218(5).png Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219(2).png WCEp219Mistake(1).png Wave Shield.png WCEp219Mistake(2).png WinxSpecialistsSkiE220.png Flora Ski.png TecnaTimmySweaters - WCEp220.png TeTiAiSkiSweatersWCEp220.png Flora -2- Camping.jpg WCEp221Mistake(5).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png Tecnacamping.jpg WCEp222Mistake(6).png WCEp222Mistake(7).png WCEp222(8).png Tecna & Timmy 222 1.jpg Tecna & Timmy 222 2.jpg WCEp222(9).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp222(10).png 223 convergence.png WCEp223Mistake3.png Mentalpuzzle - Ep223.png Mental Tangle.png WCEp223Mistake4.png WCEp223(7).png WCEp224Mistake.png WCEp224(1).png WCEp225Mistake(4).png Love 3.jpg Tecna & Timmy's First Kiss.jpg Only time timmy is seen without glasses.jpg TPT3.jpeg 225 convergence.png WCEp225Mistake(7).png WCEp225Mistake(9).png WCEp226Mistake(1).png Charmix Convergence.jpg TimmyS2.jpg Party after valtors defeat.jpg WCEp226(6).png |-|Season 3= IMG 3110.jpg IMG 3112.jpg IMG 3111.jpg Chimera, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, Tecna - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, The Winx - Ep301(1).jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-38-11-897.jpg Convergencia Magix.png TecnaEf.jpg Electro Cage.png ElectroCage.png 302-flora-sleeves.jpg 302-mistake-bloom.jpg 302-bloom-missing-crown.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg Stella's coat.png Bdcam 2012-09-05 11-23-11-601.jpg Magic Cage.png Sound wave 304.png Revert Chords.png Relocaton Spell 2.jpg Relocation Spell.png WCep304Mistake.png WCEp305Mistake(1).png Tecna3.JPG WCEp305Mistake(2).png WCEp305(2).png 305 conver.png 305Tecna-Hit.png La.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png Electric Beam.png Barbatea - Episode 307.jpg Barbatea - Episode 307 (2).jpg Digital Barrier.png WCEp307.png Bloom nightmare.png 487px-Timmyxtecna18.jpg Loveeeeeee.png WCEp309Mistake(2).png Wire Beam.png WCEp310(4).png Power Shield.png Powershield2.png WCEp311(2).png WCEp311Mistake(2).png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Energy Barrier.png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg GL S3 1.png GL S3 4.png Miele, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Digit, Lockette, Chatta - Ep312.jpg Virtual shield.png Virtual shield 2.png Virtual shield 3.png Tecnas sacrifise.jpeg WCEp313(4).png WCEp313(5).png WCEp315(2).png TecnaOmegaSuit.jpg WCEp317(3).png 408707.jpg TecnaOS.jpg 303.jpg Tecna's wings are missing.png WCEp317(4).png Electric storm 317.png Group attack 317.png Ring of Fairy Dust 3.png WCEp317(5).png 195410 1356874860077 full.jpg Connectify Hotspot 2015.png TecnaS3Raincoat.jpg Ep318(2).png Winx club 319 gymnastic class 10.png CassaTecnaEp319.png Tecna876598345.png StellaTecnaBikeHWCEp319.png BikerOutfitsWCEp319.jpg Bikee.jpg Winx Shield.jpg 319 Tecna Enchantix Mistake.jpg WCEp319Mistake(6).png 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg 6rXe-nsUx9w.jpg 3x20-TecLaptop2D.jpg WCEp321(1).png WCEp321Mistake(7).png Ancient writing.png WCEp322Mistake(2).png WCEp322(4).png TecnaWinx1.jpeg 3x22-Arcadia returning the winx back to normal.jpg WCEp322(4).png.png Magic's.png Shoot Icy3.jpg WCEp322Mistake(7).png MuFlTeAiBlDisco.png Morphix Shiel 323 2.png Ep323Mistake(3).png Winx-323-blooms-parents-thumb.jpg Ep324Mistake(1).png Ep324Mistake(3).png Ep324(1).png Ep324Mistake(5).png East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest 3.png East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest 2.png Green luxurious ivy 324 2.png Enchantix power.png Ep324Mistake(6).png Ep325Mistake(7).png Ep325Mistake(3).png Ep325(1).png 3x26-LaserCage2D.jpg Electric storm 326.png ThumbnailCA1QZ9V3.jpg Tecna EnchantixPower.jpg Acff057f8a1f.png Morning star.png |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4012.jpg 4014.jpg 4015.jpg 4016.jpg 4020.jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4024.jpg 4026.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg 4031.jpg Winx-club-401-the-wizards-of-the-black-circle-hall-of-enchantments-clip.jpg IMG 2896.JPG 400031.jpg 4039.jpg 4040.jpg 4042.jpg 4043.jpg Teachers.png 4046.jpg 4049.jpg Aisha's turn.png Aisha's turn 2.png Palladium - Episode 401 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (3).jpg IMG 3074.JPG Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (5).jpg Electric Storm 401.PNG JANE.jpg Clarice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg S4 E02 Tecna's missing shorts.png Ep402(2).png Ep401Mistake(3).png Txt.jpg Ep402(3).png MiniWinx S04E02.png MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png Mistake 3 402.png Dream Eater Butterfly 3.png StFlMuBlTeCamping.png Dragon energy 402.png Electric storm.png Green luxurious ivy 402 3.png Ep401Mistake(2).png FlMuAiTeStTravel4.jpg WCEp403 Mistake 1.png WCEp403 Mistake 2.png Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Ws4ep3 fairypets16 1.png ImagesCASFWHLG.jpg Ep403(3).png Ep403(5).png 6674.png InterDMEp404.png Ep404Mistake.png TecnaLP.JPG Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Winx club season 4 episode 3.png Mistakes.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Laser Cage - Ep405(1).png Jaula laser.PNG Enchantix Moon Shield.png Protective energy shield 405.png Dragon Shield - Episode405(2).png Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg WinxPaintingOutfits.png Tecnapainting.jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg 7CE5AB29-AD54-4D0C-ABD7-C59A4F1305EA.jpeg Protective force field.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Techno Shot 407.png Super prism 407.png Tecna Mega Batio.png MegawattEp07.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg 3.jpg Ep408Mistake(2).png Defender Plate.png Fire arrow 408.png Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png No gloves.png TecnaCG.jpg Darma, Sally - Episode 408 (1).jpg Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(2).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(3).png Techno shot 409.png Defender plate 409.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Believixdefenseshields - Ep409.png Tecnapjs4.jpg Gem of mind 410.png Gem of mind 410 2.png Gem of mind 410 4.png Golla Mental(1).PNG Plasma wall 410.png Super prism 410 2.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(1).png Gem of mind 411.png Super prism 411.png Super prism 411 2.png Dragon heart 411.png Roxy-and-tecna-at-the-computer.png|Roxy helps Tecna find out about superheros. Winx-411-a-solution-clip.jpg WCEp411(5).png WCEp411Mistake7.png Winx Club - Ep412 (1).jpg Super prism 412.png Tecna believix.jpg Techno blast.png Techno blast 2.png TecnaTF.jpg Winx Speedix con Roxy Hada.jpg S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg Winx picnic 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Tecna_Attack.png Episode 415 - Mistake.jpg Roxy's missing wings S4 E.png Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg TeAiFl4Pajamas.jpg IMG 2911.JPG Andy and his band helping the Winx.png Chickk.png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Timmy & Tecna S4.jpg Ep417(1).png TecnaS4.jpg Winx Club Magic Convergence.png Dragon wing 417.png Super Prism and Double Eclipse Convergence.png Mega watt 417.png MegaWattMorphixWaveHarmonicAttackEp417.png R.png Ep417(3).png Megawatt - Ep418.png Mega watt 418.png Techno shot 418.png Technoshock - Ep418(1).png Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Superior order.png Winx Club - Episode 419 (6).png Magic.png Winx Sophix 19.jpg Winx-4-2001728409-47-05.jpg Breath of nature + superior order.png Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg Superior order 420.png Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg Ep421Mistake(2).png Roxy's gloves.png Sibylla.jpg TecnaRS.jpg Season 4's hair.jpg Moody Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Angry Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Happy Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Ep422Mistake(4).png Winx Lovix 2.jpg Chilled Breath.PNG 650253.jpg Ep422Mistake(5).png Ep422(3).png Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123524-512-384.jpg Winx-4-23-01440209-52-38.JPG Imagesss.jpg Musa Lovix Happy(FabRoxyRox's template picture).png Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123656-512-384.jpg Ep423Mistake(1).png Emeraldtecna.jpg Yeshhhha.PNG Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Ogron salva a una Flor con el poder Omega.jpg Ep424(3).png|Aisha sides with Nebula. Her friends oppose. Ep425(1).png Guessing Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Ep425Mistake(4).png Bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg Convergencia contra los magos.jpg 1111.PNG Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg Ep426Mistake(1).png Txttt.jpg |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending Tecna in Season 5.png JmeAcfr.png Screenshots TecnaEp501(1).png Live Screen 501.png Advertise.jpg Tecna and timmy.jpeg WinxSpecialists - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png Screen Shot 2012-09-02 at 2.06.21 PM.png Oil delete 2.png Purifying wind.png Believix Convergence.jpg Green bust.png 561534 256228101164201 347234650 n.jpg Mistakes S5E02.jpg TecnaS5Band.png Tecna BanS.PNG 333558 468544009852423 345982893 o.jpg Underwater breath 502.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png IMG 3025.jpg Tecna Musa Flora & Stella.jpg Couples in winx club.jpg Tecna searching for the Sirenix book.png Mega Watt504.jpg Bandicam 2012-09-18 17-21-12-910.jpg Techno Shot504.jpg Tecna And Musa using thier phone.PNG Winx s5 new outfits.png 644048 513657788661864 1628120235 n.jpg TecnaS5Ep5.PNG 393312 513511262009850 1641976026 n.jpg Robot Tecna and Stella.PNG Tecna returned back to normal form.PNG Musa telling Tecna it was not her dream.PNG|Tecna is told that she had become a robot was not a dream. Winx Club - Episode 504.jpg Image 1111 (8).jpg Headphone.jpg No Headphone.jpg Bdcam 2012-10-05 16-43-06-936.jpg Techno shot 505.png Image 15 (6).jpg The li10.jpg Image 25 (5).jpg Winx 501 convergence.jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Image 5565 (2).jpg Zzmr5t7p.png Sirenix Book.png Winx Club - Episode 506 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (5).jpg Sirius shield 506.png Fainted.png Faint2.png Creature.png Creature of the Rainbow Mantle with the Winx.png Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Image 1 (46).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (9).jpg Storm of Number Ep7.PNG Infinite of Darkness 2.png X-ray vision.png Wove-electronic wore 507.png SpecialsA.jpg TecnaS5DiscoWHighlights.jpg Tecna effect.jpg Tecna Lithia.jpg TecnaBonding.png Gem-empathy-8.jpg TecnaLitziaBonding.png 1720.jpeg 1650.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Storm of Number 509.png 2120.jpeg Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png 2010.jpeg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Dorm of Number.jpg Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg Storm of number 511.png Storm of number 511 2.png Screen shot 2012-11-18 at 8.52.24 AM.png Layla & Tecna.jpg 1970.jpg 1920.jpg 564644 463490270357797 1102153515 n.jpg 192723 508778042483172 316621329 o.jpg Wove-electronic wall 513 2.png Harmonix Album.jpg 293235 462242840482540 651281001 n.jpg Sirenix transformation pic.png WinxS5Ep14Swimsuits.png Mistake o4.png Winx-saison-5-les-sorties-mondiales 3820295-L.png Winx-pillar-of-light-3.jpg Digital Net.jpg Digital net 516 2.png WinxPajamasS5.png 517 convergence.jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (6).jpg Digital strike + lotus flower 519.png Palladium s5ep20.jpg Aura of Sirenix.png Aura of sirenix 520 7.png Aura of sirenix 520 9.png Aura of sirenix 520.png Aura of sirenix 520 4.png I'm sleepy.jpg FloraTecnaS5Volleyball.png Tecna's wings?.png 211747 1399188415287 full.png Mutants again.jpg Tecna Sirenix Transformation BelievixinStella.PNG Pizap.com13823255527251.jpg Genesis blow 524.png Genesis Blow.jpg Winx-club-a-perfect-date-7.jpg Sirenix-Convergence-the-winx-club-fairies-37123231-791-445.jpg 519 convergence.jpg Tecna Flowers 2.jpg Tecna Flowers.jpg Tecna & Timmy S5E20.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21 2.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21.jpg Tecna & Timmy The Perfect Date.jpg Tecna Sirenx Transformation.jpg Tecna & Timmy sitting Together.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion 2.jpg 23º The Shark's Eye 2 12761.jpg Defening chords 526.png Percussive hit 519 2.png Wins Fashion 2.jpg Percussive Hit.jpg 20140510163510!Winx.png Sirenix Convergence.png All Winx In Sirenix.PNG Winx-emperors-throne-10.jpg TecnaMusaS5Ep23FashionShow.jpg 1t.png Together .jpg Victory.jpg Images Warning 2.jpg |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg Screenshots Headphone Musa.jpg Tide, Aura, Flower of sirenix 601.png Flora's transperency is missing.png 601 sirenix convergence.png A, T & F.jpg Boutique poster.png MusaTecnaS5UnderwaterSuit.png T & A.jpg 212px-1392667 686764858023530 58103979 n.jpg IMG 3929.jpg 200.jpg Index 3.jpg 605 (7) 2.png 1505506 723907877642561 1417280586 n.jpg Teca Bloomix (notHD).png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h47m55s130.png TECNA EP19.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg YWMc7tammaE.jpg Tyl3yeZPvaw.jpg RBJ3rMBTx6Y.jpg Lm60TtNE6Yk.jpg IDHUnVQrKZg.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h51m37s223.png A3fPrgh3ziU.jpg Jn543Ptv0uc.jpg 8AjnCgwNTBQ.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h23m33s130.png 010.jpg 605 (2).png 10346299 783331895019990 1271880466236250116 n.jpg Tecna's Eye.jpg 1380556 700479369979704 2122911945 n.jpg 07_The_Lost_Library_20845.jpg 07_The_Lost_Library_28936.jpg Erm-S30UkAI.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg 1393410 728566780504296 3050341 n.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Crystal voice 605 2.png ATTACK.jpg DarTecCoNEp612.png AiTeBlFlMuGothicEp612.png Infinite echo 613 3.png Flora's mom.png Winxroxy.png Winxroxy2.png S6E22.13.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36648452-1600-899.jpg Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png File:--7Sc9PLk6c.jpg Timmy & Tecna S6E15.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 2.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 3.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 4.jpeg 1544477 614459985306385 5978537055330956723 n.jpg 11046324 817380171681031 3805291467378920176 n.png 619 -2.png Volcanic attack 620.png S6E10.4.jpg Capture 002 01062014 115452 751.png Capture 004 01062014 115726 732.png 1948239 279358772231332 7678012765159440843 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h27m56s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h26m49s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m16s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m02s177.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m16s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m05s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m35s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m48s156.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m31s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h11m12s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h09m46s253.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h46m04s108.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m42s23.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m10s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h28m53s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m48s215.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m24s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m26s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m12s22.png P.txt 45.jpg S6E22.8.jpg |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending Tecna Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png S7 Ending Credits.png Screenshots TecnaMusaS7Ep1Ladybug.png WinxS7LeopardOutfit.png 7x01 Tecna Mistake.jpg 1 1.jpg RoxAisTec701.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01 (2).png 96c58173e5973c3f08cc9df7141ba493.jpg TimeTravelS7.png WinxRetroOutfit - WCEp702.png Digital room 702.png IMG 4447.PNG Stella & Brandon S7E4 (1).jpg ZEvR7BQjT9U.jpg 7x04 Tecna Mistake.jpg 7x04 Aisha Mistake.jpg 7x05 Tecna Mistake.jpg Stone of Memories S07E05 5.png Winx Club - Episode 705 Mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 705 Mistake 2.png Prismatic Ray 706.png Winx Club - Episode 706 Mistake 3.png TecnaEp707.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-19-22h09m01s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-14-23h36m17s62.png 3 1.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Digital net 712 2.png 9 1.jpg Tecna, Flitter & Timmy - Lovely Family.jpg 10 1.jpg Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 17.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-12-16-16h18m11s953.png Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png Stella & Brandon S7E16 (5).jpg Tecna new.jpg FN9HbceMl3A.jpg Love it.jpg -EJ4t1XMxSE.jpg |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Tecna - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Episode 1 Winx Concert S8E1.png Episode 2 Transformation 8x02.png Prismatic ray 802.png Shining Aura 802.png Winx 802 Mistake.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Episode 3 Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 4.png Cosmix Power 10.png Episode 4 Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Episode 5 Cosmix Power 805 5.png Episode 6 Cosmix Power 806 2.png Episode 7 Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (2).png Particellar Net 807 (1).png Particellar Net 807 (2).png Particellar Net 807 (3).png Episode 8 Nex Royal S8E8.png Transformation 8x08.png Neptune's Sting 808 (2).png Neptune's Sting 808 (3).png Neptune's Sting 808 (4).png Logic Net 808 (1).png Logic Net 808 (2).png Logic Net 808 (3).png Episode 9 Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (1).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (2).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (3).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (4).png Digital Strike 809 (1).png Digital Strike 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Episode 10 Winx S8 Casual S8E10.png Tecna S8E10.png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png EP10 Song.png Episode 11 Cosmix Analysis 811.jpg Cosmix Analysis 811 3.jpg Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (5).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png Episode 12 Episode 13 Morphix Bubble 813.png Shield of Light 813 2.jpg FTMA Beach Attire -1.png Stella Beach Attire -1.png Episode 14 Can You Feel the Magic.png Episode 15 TBA Episode 16 Get This Party Started.png Episode 17 Stella Royal Gown S8E17 (2).png Episode 18 BFMT Cowgirl S8E18.png Episode 19 Transformation 8x19.png Morphix Bubble 819 (1).png Morphix Bubble 819 (2).png Morphix Bubble 819 (3).png Episode 21 TecnaDance821.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending Tecna opening Nick.jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= TecnaSandSp1.png TecnaNick.png TecnaSp1(1).png The Winx - Special 1 (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg TecnaSp1(1).jpg Static sphere.png Fire wall Nick 2.png FloraTecnaSp1(1).png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg TecnaSp1.jpg MuFloTeSp1(1).jpg TecnaSp1(2).png TecnaSp1(3).png TecnaSp1(4).png TecnaSp1(5).png TecnaSp1(6).png TecnaSp1(7).png TecnaSp1(8).png TecnaSp1(9).png FloraTecnaSp1(1).jpg FloraTecnaSp1(2).jpg TecnaTimmySp1(1).png The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg TecnaTimmySp1(2).png TecnaTimmySp1(3).png TecnaTimmySp1(4).png TecnaTimmySp1(5).png MusaTecnaSp1(1).jpg MusaTecnaSp1(2).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (6).jpg Tecna - The Fate of Bloom (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg FlRiMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (10).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraTecna - Sp1(1).png PalladiumTecna - Sp1.png Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Palladium, Anastacia, Sandra - Special 1 (1).jpg Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (203).png |-|The Revenge of the Trix= TecnaSp2(1).png Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png TecnaSp2(2).png TecnaSp2(3).png TecnaKikoSp2.png TecnaSp2(4).png TecnaSp2(5).png TecnaSp2(6).png TecnaSp2(7).png TecnaSp2(8).png TecnaSp2(9).png TecnaSp2(10).png TecnaSp2(11).png TecnaSp2(12).png WinxSp2(1).png Ultrasonic Probe - Special 2 (1).jpg FlMuStTe - Sp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(2).png TecnaSp2(13).png TecnaSp2(14).png WinxSp2(2).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(3).png PTR.jpg Goodbye My Friends.jpg |-|The Battle for Magix= TecnaSp3(1).png Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg CodaTecFaraSp3.png TecFloMusSteSp3(1).png TecFloMusSteSp3(2).png TecnaSp3(2).png TecnaSp3(3).png TecSteMusSp3.png TeStMuFlMi - Sp3.png Winx-2.jpg DarStorWinxSp3.png TecnaSp3(4).png TecnaSp3(5).png RoSWinxSp3.png WinxSp3(1).png TecnaSp3(6).png RivenTecnaSp3.png TecnaSp3(7).png TecnaKikoSp3.png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Aisha - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx cheering.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg FlTeDiBrHe - Sp4.png Image25.jpg AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiTeFl - Sp4(1).png AiTeFlMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png TimTecDigSp4.png LocAmoFloTecMusSp4.png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Codex Pixies, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png Tecna - The Shadow Phoenix (1).jpg Tecna - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Tecna